Googol
Googol is a very well-known large number, equal to 10100 or 1 followed by 100 zeroes.Googol (from Wolfram Mathworld) It is also called "ten duotrigintillion". Coined in the year 1920,https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Googol#Concept it has become very famous as a generic example of a large number , and is what the field of googology is named after. History The term was coined by Edward Kasner's nine-year-old nephew, Milton Sirotta in 1920. It was first published in a book co-written by Kasner Mathematics and the Imagination in the 1940's. The name was most likely influenced by name of the title character of the American comic strip , which was very popular at the time. Barney Google's name was in turn inspired by Vincent Vickers' 1913 children's book .http://blogoscoped.com/googlebook/ Googly-eye-fish-market.jpg|"Googly eyes" are etymologically related, likely originating from the novelty song "Barney Google" based on the comic strip. 800px-The_Google_monster.jpg|''The Google'' prowled the land of Poggles and Swanks at night. Properties The googol is equal to ten duotrigintillion in the short scale, or ten sexdecilliard in the long scale.http://michaelhalm.tripod.com/mathematics_beyond_the_googol.htm Googol can be expressed as {10,100} in BEAF, or as E100, E100#1, or E2#2 in Hyper-E notation. Sbiis Saibian has given the alternative name guppyding.4.3.2 - Hyper-E Numbers - Large Numbers Aarex Tiaokhiao coined the names unoohol, 100-noogol, and booiolplex for this number.Part 1 (LAN) - Aarex Googology Username5243 coined the name goodolplex for this number, and it's equal to 1011012 in Username5243's Array Notation.Part 1 - My Large Numbers SuperJedi224 coined the name decigol for this number.Bingol Series - Almost Infinite Size There are a mere 1080 elementary particles in the , so googol has little use when measuring real-world quantities. However. it is still much less than the number of Planck volumes in the observable universe (which is about 10183), so it still has some real-world meaning. Sbiis Saibian showed that a googol particles in a tightly packed sphere would still have a diameter of 5.6 quadrillion meters, or half a light-year.Plexing & The Googol Series - Large Numbers A cube with edge length 35mm contains about a googol Planck volumes.http://www.wolframalpha.com/input/?i=10%5E100+planck+length+cubed Googol is comparable to some numbers produced by . For example, 70 factorial (the number of ways 70 distinct objects can be arranged in a row) is about 20% larger than 10100. A googol seconds is about a sexvigintillion (1081) times the estimated age of the universe. A googol angstroms is approximately 100 trevigintillion light-years. It takes approximately 317 novemvigintillion years to count to a googol one integer at a time. Counting by googols, half googols, or duotrigintillions, of course, one could count there faster but it is not considered kosher in hide-and-seek or googology. The time it takes for the black hole TON 618 to fully decay due to hawking radiation is about a googol years.Don N. Page. Particle emission rates from a black hole: Massless particles from an uncharged, nonrotating hole Approximations in other notations Cultural impact The definition of googol, googolplex, and similar numbers eventually branched into the field of googology, the study of, nomenclature of, and creation of notations for large numbers. Larry Page and Sergey Brin, the founders of the Google search engine, named their company after a pun on googol, as their goal is to cache the mass of data that makes up the World Wide Web.http://www.google.com/intl/en/corporate/history.html Googology Wiki has a tongue-in-cheek goal to reach 10100 articles, which is probably impossible. Pronunciation See also *Gooprol *Googolteen *Googolty *Googo- *Googolbang Sources de:Googol nl:Googol ja:グーゴル fr:Googol zh:古戈爾 ru:Гугол cs:Googol Category:Numbers Category:Class 2 Category:Googol series Category:Numbers with 101 to 999 digits Category:Powers of 10